Accidents Can Happen
by WithinThePoetsShadow
Summary: After a cold shower Kouya falls asleep in front of the heater ... Naked. And it's up to Yamato, ever the good spouse, to wake her! KouyaxYamato Warning - Nudity


She stumbled out of the small bathroom, dark hair dripping wet and sticking to her skin, towel wrapped around her torso and tucked under her armpits to hold it up. The fake tail was no where to be seen, as were the ears. An old comb -- about three of the teeth snapped off -- was tugged through dark, blueish hair, and rivulets of water made their ways down thin legs, making her shiver slightly (the hot water bill hadn't been payed this week in some misfortunate turn of events, so the water was practically ice cold). Hair sufficiently brushed by her standards, she set the comb down on the little wooden coffee table, intent on being dried and dressed before Yamato came home and either teased her or did something perverted.

As Kouya walked towards the bed room she and Yamato shared, she happened to pass by the heater, which Yamato must've left on before leaving for work earlier that day (the girl was rather forgetful when it came to things such as that). She stopped, before shuffling backwards about a foot and sighing contendedly at the warm air at her shins. Before she knew it, Kouya was kneeling on the ground before the heater, basking in the fast change of temperature. Lying on the flor before it, she curled, cat - like, and yawned tiredly.

'Just five minutes ... Then I'll get dressed. I have at least twenty before Yamato gets home ...'

Her eyelashes fluttered indecisively before finally stopping as she closed her eyes.

Smiling to herself, Kouya relaxed, sprawled practically naked and with only a small towel to protect her dignity.

God only knows she'll never make that mistake again.

-Z--E--R--O-

Yamato stuck the rosy lollypop in her mouth, before tugging it out with a 'pop' and grinning at the irritated look on her co-workers face, who was shoving things into his black bag and preparing to escape the counter he stood behind and then, the restaurant. The man had asked her to stop; Yamato's reply had been to let out a list of reasons why saying, "stop sucking that 'pop and get to work, I have to meet my girlfriend now, and I don't want to be late just because I'm dealing with you" could be used in different (and, as her nature decreed, usually perverted) contexts. He finally left the till and she replaced him, perching on the tall stool conveniently placed there and serving the next customer with a happy smile.

She hated the counter shift.

God only knows how glad she was to get home, to her comfy little apartment.

-Z--E--R--O-

To say that Yamato was 'pleasantly surprised' would, of course, be a big understatement. Yes. An understatement indeed. Upon entering, Yamato was -- to put it frankly -- aroused.

... Another understatement, sorry. But the sight of a dripping wet, naked (the towel had been kicked off at some point in time, lying crumpled in close proximity to the coffee table and comb), and flushed Touya was definately a sight to behold, and almost immediately, blood trickled out of Yamato's nose and rested on the curve of her lip.

It was when Kouya rolled over, letting out an almost erotic half - moan - half - sigh that Yamato really got ... 'interested'.

She nelt by the sleeping girl and pressed her lips to Kouyas own. Emerald eyes snapped open, staring up at Yamato witha dazed, barely - conscious green eyes, as Yamato ran her tongue along the girls teeth, tugging the blue - ette into her lap. Before the girl could escape and after Yamato got bored of trying to wake her, she was thrown over Yamato's shoulder in a fireman hold and whisked away to the bedroom.

God she loved Kouya.

E--N--D--!

I was bored and felt guilty about not posting anything, which I'm sorry about TT-TT Forgiveness for Kawa-chan? Pretty please? My life's been terribly screwed recently, so ...

I decided to try a new genre / I sort of failed, but whatever. Kawa fails all the time, it's no big deal.

Anyway, Kawa-chan loves you all! 8D

-Hearts-


End file.
